diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Nozzle S. W. F. Quarterwrench
| Spezialisierung = | Arsenal = | Vorname = Nozzle | Nachname = Quarterwrench | Geburtsname = | Geburt = | Alter = 66 | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = Stormwind Noir | Größe = 108cm | Gewicht = | Haarfarbe = grün | Augenfarbe = lila | Besonderheiten = toriuminduzierte Pigmentstörung der Haare | Gesinnung = Rechtschaffen Neutral }} Nozzle Quarterwrench ist Betreiber der Detektei "Stormwind Noir" in den Docks von Stormwind und ehemaliger Gefreiter des Zweiten Wachbataillons. Aussehen Zivil: Markantestes Merkmal des Gnomes ist sein grüner Bart, der von einem leuchtenden Grün ist, das manchmal fast zu floureszieren scheint. Nozzle ist für Gnomverhältnisse recht gutaussehend, jedoch wirkt er, unter anderem durch leichte Augenringe, etwas gezeichnet von seiner oft nächtlichen Arbeit und verschieden schlechten Angewohnheiten wie dem Alkoholismus und der Sucht nach (unsichtbarem) Tabak. Er ist meist weltmännisch gekleidet, wenngleich die Kleidung oft ziemlich zerknittert ist. Eine recht dezente Ausführung eines stets farblich passenden gnomischen Werkzeuggürtels komplettiert seinen Aufzug, zerstört zuweilen den perfekten Businesslook und bietet neben allerhand Schnickschnack Platz für folgende Ausrüstung: *einen gnomisches Armeemesser *ein Teleskopfernrohr *ein winziges Notizbuch *altgediente Pistolet de Cavalerie Gnoméregan #13 (6 Schuss) im Halfter *gnomischer Net-O-Matikprojektor (1 Schuss) *ein gnomischer Sender, modern und zur Fehlfunktion neigend *eine Mundharmonika *ein Silberlöffel *eine Taschenlampe Vergangenheit Ein kurzer Umriss seines Lebenslaufs Geboren als einziger Sohn des Luftfahrtpioniers Charles L. T. Quarterwrench und der Gnomin edler Herkunft und mittelständischer Technikerin Priscilla E. Quarterwrench (geb. Cuivre-Threadscrew) wurde dem jungen Nozzle eine gute Ausbildung an der Universität Gnomeregan zuteil. Er machte dort einen ausgezeichneten Abschluss in den mundanen Fächern (Mechnik, Chymie, Metallurgie). Alsbald begann er sein Arbeitsleben und wurde Mitglied einer Forschungsgruppe, die einen Beitrag zur Entwicklung außerordentlich tragfähiger Taschen leistete, wie sie heute in weiten Teilen Azeroths beliebt sind. Als der Krieg gegen die Troggs begann, diente Nozzle Quarterwrench, nachdem er die Grundausbildung absolvierte, im 11. Grenadierregiment und später, als die Troggs weiter vordrangen, in einer Gruppe Chasseure. Dort kam es während eines Gefechts zu einem Unfall mit einer thoriumangereicherten Sprengladung, durch die Nozzle seinen charakteristischen grünen Bart davontrug. Als Gnomeregan aufgegeben werden musste, emigrierte er wie die meisten seiner Landsleute nach Ironforge, wo er sich mit in Heimarbeit hergestellten Konstrukten über Wasser hielt und einige wenig bekannte wissenschaftliche Publikationen schrieb (von diesem Zeitpunkt an ausgespielt). Unzufrieden mit seiner Vermögenslage und den Arbeitsbedingungen begann er eine Reise, die zunächst eine Studienreise sein sollte, in deren Verlauf er sich aber in Stormwind niederließ. Nach einer Phase kurzer Teilzeitarbeiten machte Nozzle S. W. F. Quarterwrench sich selbstständig, erhielt Stormwinder Bürgerrechte und gründete die Detektei Stormwind Noir. Nachdem er die Straßen von Stormwind lange allein oder mit kurzzeitigen Helfern durchquert hatte brachte ihn die Aussicht auf verlässliche Rückendeckung und die Verlockung eines regelmäßigen Gehalts dazu sich in das Zweite Wachbataillon einzureihen. Doch sein Dienst war nur von begrenzter Dauer, denn obwohl er ein disziplinierter Gnom war fühlte er sich eingeengt von Protokol und Bürokratie, etwas hatte sich zwischen ihn und die Straße geschoben. Nicht realisierend woher sein Unbehagen wirklich rührte erfüllte sich Nozzle einen Jugendtraum und baute seine eigene Flugmaschine, was seine Ersparnisse aufzehrte. Seine Wohnung, das ehemalige Stormwind Noir, konnte er nun nicht länger bezahlen. Mit neuen finanziellen Schwierigkeiten nimmt er nun seine alte Arbeit von den Docks aus wieder auf. Die Straße hat Nozzle wieder. Zitate "Garantiert seriöshafte Seriöshaftigkeit." - Quarterwrench über seine Arbeitsweise "Tally ho!" "Scheußliche Angewohnheit, wird man nie wieder los." - Nozzle raucht eine unsichtbare Zigarette "Meine Mutter hat immer gesagt, das Leben ist wie eine Zephyriumladung, man weiß nie, wann sie explodiert." "Möge euch kein Zahnrad auf den Kopf fallen." "Ich bin ein Tschentlegnom." "Exaktomatig." "'' Stormwind Noir Impressionen Bild:Nozzle_Humphrey_Gnomgard.jpg|Nozzle im Trenchcoat Bild:Nozzle_Tinkertown.jpg|Ein Gnomeregan Filmplakat (noch im Bereich der Fiktion) Bild:Nozzles Büro1.jpg|Nozzle im Büro Trivia *Nozzle Quarterwrench war Bartmodel in der Schraubenrevue #73. *Nozzle komponierte den Chanson "Stormwind, Stormwind!", nachdem er feststellte, dass irgendwer doch ein Lied über seine neue Wahlheimat machen sollte. *Nozzle hält die Patentrechte am infunktionalen, jedoch trotzdem fabulösen "fantastonomischen Wurstgolem" einem Konstrukt, das Wurstwaren produzieren soll, während es Öffnungsmetoden für Schließkasetten errechnet. *Durch undurchsichtige Bürokratievorgänge ist Nozzle als Bürger #0001 in der Stadtverwaltung von Stormwind registriert, obwohl er Imigrant ist. *Nozzle hat natürlich auch eine ''Dunkele Vergangenheit™ = Das Stormwind Noir = Haben sie eine Scheidung, Oder eine Geldeintreibung? Fühlen sie sich von jemandem bedroht, Oder ist ein Verwandter plötzlich tot? Haben sie einem Ganoven getraut, Oder hat man ihnen ihre Braut geklaut? Gehen sie deswegen nicht gleich K.O., Kommen sie zu Nozzle ins Büro! Ihr betretet das Detektivbüro Das alte Stormwind Noir: Durch eine Tür mit einem kleinen mit Jalousien verhangenen Fenster darin betretet ihr das holzgetäfelte Zimmer. Der Raum wird von den Jalousien an den Fenstern in Streifen aus Licht und Schatten zerschnitten. Alle Einrichtungsgegenstände im Raum wirken wertig, jedoch alt und abgenutzt. Euch direkt gegenüber residiert ein wuchtiger Schreibtisch aus einem dunklen Holz, die Tischplatte ist zum Teil sichtbar heller, als wäre das alte Stück billig restauriert oder repariert. Auf dem Tisch steht eine leere Flasche Pinot Noir sowie eine gnomische Schreibmaschiene, momentan auseinandergebaut in Sockel und Tastenfeld. In einer Ecke steht ein wuchtiger Aktenschrank der zweifellos die Aufzeichnungen des Büros enthält. Ein recht kunstvoller Stapel von Bauteilen und Altmetall lehnt gegen eine Wand. Er stellt wohl einen Hybriden zwischen Ersatzteillager und Schrein dar, wie das geschweißte Gebilde aus Zahnrädern im Zentrum andeutet. Gegenüber hängt eine große teuere Stadtkarte von Stormwind, über ihr verläuft eine Schiene, die einen Ausleger über die Karte führen kann. Scheinbar soll die Karte nicht durch Markierungen und Durchstiche ruiniert werden. Das neue Stormwind Noir: Ist fast so gut wie das Alte. Nein ehrlich. Naja fast. Eigentlich ist es nicht viel mehr als ein Schuppen in dem Sich das alte Inventar drängt. Die wertigeren Teile der Einrichtung bilden einen auffälligen Kontrast zu den blanken Bretterwänden. Von draußen weht der Geruch von Salz und Seetang herein. Insgesamt wirkt es wie die Vereinigung eines Antiquariats und eines Werkzeugschuppens auf engstem Raum. Inventur Dem Stormwind Noir stehen verschiedene gnomische Errungenschaften aber auch ganz mundane Hilfsmittel zur Verfügung. *ein Gewehr gnomischer Fertigung, ursprünglich aus der standard Grenadierausrüstung *eine alte Schrotbüchse zwergischer Fertigung, Griff auf Gnomgröße angepasst *ein Bleikasten gefüllt mit der essenziellen Ausstattung eines jeden gnomischen Haushalts; Zephyrium und Dynamit *ein dutzend Taschenuhren *ein kleiner Vorrat Katzenaugenelixier *ein Gnomfunkapparat *ein Netz-O-Matik-Projektor *eine Leuchtpistole, wie auch immer diese der Diskretion zuträglich sein soll... *Nozzles Roboschreiter, wenngleich das Modell etwas überholt ist, so ist zumindest das Gyroschreitwerk sportlich eingestellt *Nozzles Gyrokopter (solange das Phlogiston reicht) *ein kleiner Phlogistonextraktor *Paulie, das mechanische Eichhörnchen, versehen mit einer Sprengstoff Suchnase. Paulie findet aufgrund seiner Neigung auffällige Dampfwolken zu produzieren nurnoch wenig Einsatzt auf Ermittlungen, darum vertreibt er sich die Zeit meist damit unanständige Dinge mit Schrauben und Muttern anzustellen. Literatur: *Das Herbaribrimborium; von Edrik Knorzelwurzel, gnomischer Kräuterkundler *Blockhaus-Lexikon Bände A bis Doppel-Z; Bastion-Gnomeregan Verlag *Wörterbuch Gnomisch-Gemeinsprache/Gemeinsprache-Gnomisch *Das Benutzerhandbuch; unbekannt, eine theologische Schrift *Geographonomischer Atlas; Ringwerk-Kupferzieh Verlag *Erste Hilfe für Dummies *Explodieren und explodieren lassen; Fizziks Flankenflux Meta, Rollenspiel des Stormwind Noir Nozzle und mit ihm diese kleine Institution agiert in und um Stormwind und Umgebung sowie in Ausnahmen Ironforge und Umgebung. Das Stormwind Noir Konzept füllt einen Teil der Niesche des kriminalistischen Rollenspiels und ist spezialisiert auf urbanes RP. Dabei kann es getreu der gnomischen Natur auch humoristisch zugehen. In der Tat ist diese Unternehmung eine Persiflage und kann als solche Film, Literatur und Popkultur Zitate und Referenzen enthalten. Dabei liegt das Augenmerk jedoch stets darauf die Kontinuität der Spielwelt nicht zu brechen. Die Ermittlungen des Detektives sind nicht bloße Komödie sondern durchaus auf den in character Erfolg ausgerichtet und können auch Charakteren mit ernsterem oder anderem Stil Vorteile bringen. Es werden bei Nachforschungen ausschließlich Informationen verwendet die dem Charakter Nozzle bekannt sind oder die in Foren als allgemein bekannt oder bekannte Gerüchte ausgewiesen werden. Nozzle wird nicht zufällig und ohne Indizien die Charaktere ansprechen die ihn weiter bringen. Die Spieler beobachteter Charaktere werden gewöhnlich nicht out of character darüber informiert um sie nicht ooc zu beeinflussen. Ihr braucht also einen Privatdetektiv... Beispiele für Fälle die Nozzle annehmen kann: *Verschwundene Personen (Rollenspieler im Einzugsbereich) *Beobachtung von Personen *Nachforschung über Personen *Nachforschungen über illegale Organisationen *Ermittlung in Strafsachen *Korruptionsfälle Beispiele für Fälle die Nozzle nicht annehmen kann: *Fälle die hauptsächlich in entlegener Wildnis spielen (z.B. Feralas, Tanaris, die Pestländer, Winterspring etc.) *Fälle die in der Scherbenwelt stattfinden *Fälle die in Nordend stattfinden *Verschwundene Personen, die sich gewöhnlich nicht im Einzugsbereich aufhalten *Verschundene Personen, deren Spieler ihren Charakter nicht länger aktiv bespielen *Fälle von Spielern, die nicht genug Zeit haben die Auftrags und Informationsvergabe auszuspielen Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere